narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemu Yamanaka
| status =Deceased | birthdate =April 2 | age = Unknown | gender =Female | height =5'9" | weight =186 lbs | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | clan = Yamanaka Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Jonin | classification =S-Rank Missing-nin Researcher Kunoichi Sensor | reg =9 | academy =10 | chunin =11 | jonin =13 | bounty = | crimes =Terrorism | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Flight | nature = Earth Release (Aff.) Fire Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu =Sensing Technique Mind Body Disturbance Technique Mind Body Switch Technique Mind Body Transmission Technique Mind Clone Switch Technique Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique Sensing Transmission Repulsion Technique Earth Release: Singularity Zeninryoku Zensekiryoku Zenkujo | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Background Nemu Yamanaka was the Head Researcher of Konoha's Department of Ninjutsu Development and was tasked with developing top secret ninjutsu capable of manipulating gravity, which could be used by Konoha Ninja in the possibility of a Third Shinobi War. After indepth research, Nemu wasnt able to produce results and asked for more time. Eventually her research would yeild results, but sadly not before the project was called off and funds withdrawn. Despite this Nenu succeeded in creation of several techniques concerning gravity and upon showing the now forbidden art to the upper peraonnel of Konoha she was labeled a criminal abd was told she'd be charged. To avoid this, she initiated a gravity technique that destroyed a massive part of east konoha and proceeded to escape. She would then spend the next two years ploting revenge. She would later cause a disruption in the upper atmosphere and create a second moon in an attempt to destroy the Land Of Fire. Using chakra from the meteors to empower herself, Kan would be assigned to take her down. After a long and tedious fight, in which Kan obliterated a moon Nemu created, he apprehended her and had her deported to Yoshigakure Maximum Security Prison, where she remained for a month and a half before dying of chakra exertion, ultimately in an attempt to escape. Abilities Her strong mental capabilities inherited from the Yamanaka Clan allows her to augment her physical abilities with her mind, literally allowing her to achieve astounding feats most would require a Kekkei Genkai or special training for. Using her powerful mind, she is able to boost the electrical signals within her body and brain, allowing her to process information up to nine times as fast as a normal shinobi, as well as generate powerful lightning from her body without the aid of chakra, a feat impressive in itself. She has displayed proficiency in all Yamanaka Clan hidens and is capable of using them to a much greater scope than most members. Earth Release Nemu is immensely skilled in Earth, being able to create and master several high level Earth Techniques in a few weeks that would have taken others several decades to learn and just effective use. After reasearching the Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique and Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Techniques, she developed a hypothesis about being able to control gravity and anti-gravity to generate attractive and repulsive forces through the sole use of Earth Release. Within a week, she achieved results and mastered the technique five days later, but after showing the results to her formal collegues, she was labeled a criminal for the practicing of a forbidden technique and told to turn herself in. Before doing so, she paralyzed and killed the officials. Anbu were then dispatched to apprehend her, but all seven were killed in the process before she escaped Kohona via flight from her new abilities. Lightning Release Nemu wasn't always skilled with the Lightning Release. Learning it after learning the Fire Release, Nemu began investigating the potential of Lightning as a nature and would soon realize just how powerful it could be. In the first two years, she grasped the basics of lightning, taking note that as a plasma state of matter, it wasn't as fast an natural lightning, and that it was weak against wind. Taking these into consideration, over the next three years, Nemu would work to overcome these weaknesses completely, while augmenting her ever increasing lightning prowess with her powerful Yamanaka mind. Taking a look at her own body, she found that when using lightning release through all the cells in her body, they behave like Electrocyte within an , resulting in , which is the generation of electricity by living organisms. While all lightning release users possess this ability, she would augment her body with her mind to send this ability into overdrive, allowing her to bypass the physical limits of electricity and produce it to such a level that upon exiting her body into the air, it super-heats the air around her, causing it to ionized, resulting in natural lightning. Referring to this ability as "Biolightning" Nemu is able to control its shape and trajectory also as easy as one could do with water itself. With her biolightning, she was powerful as most masterful users of the lightning release because her lightning was equivalent to that of nature itself. Because the lightning was produced from every cell in her body, she was as fast as true lightning as well, putting her on a level faster than the sought-after Lightning Release Chakra Mode. This is because chakra-produced lightning isn't as fast as its natural counterpart. Nemu, however, is able to bypass this rule because she augments her body with her mind, boosting it far past the restrictive chakra use and up to natures par.